Selena's Daughter
by Violet Eagle
Summary: What if there was one more child? One more Rider? Abandoned by her mother and raised by a blacksmith, Florina must decide where her loyalties lie as His daughter. Rated T for possible cursing
1. Selena and Florina

**Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

She lay in the dark, whimpering silently. She pressed a hand to be belly and extended her consciousness and felt the small touch of one newly formed. Tears started to flow as she lay in the darkness. Her husband would not return for some months to years. That was how the king worked. Her husband was hunting someone and so the king had decided to visit her.

_"Visit isn't the word._" The thought savagely. _"I will not let this child endure a worse life than my son."_ She fell asleep. The next morning, her ladies helped her dress and she bade the king farewell. She smiled at her. It made her sick. If she didn't love her husband and she had the power, she would kill the king now. She refrained from placing a hand on her belly. Her child was only a year old and already he was an elder brother. She would not let him know.

* * *

She prepared to take her leave that afternoon. Though she hated the king, she had to return to the palace. That was her husband's order. She knew what she had to do. That night, she kissed her son and departed the palace, heading west. She was determined to give this child a better life than she could ever give her. She tried not to dwell on the rape as she traveled. If Galbatorix had anything, it was the power over peoples' minds. Her husband had taught her to block her mind very well in the time she had known him. She was his weapon against the other Thirteen. She thought back to her husband and knew that he would be furious for not returning to the palace.

"How do I explain to him that his king raped me and made me with child?" She wondered aloud. She was concealed and no one she met on the road paid any great attention to her. "No, I won't tell him what has happened to me at the hands of the king. But what do I tell him to explain my absence? And where do I go that they will be safe from _him_?" She looked at her map that night, trying to figure out where she could hide until her child was born. It had to be somewhere she could hide the child after the birth. Her eyes crossed the map to the west and fell on Kuasta. She had a friend there she knew would help her. "I can stay there for the last three months and then leave her with him. Garrow is too far away for me to reach him in time."

The next morning, she rode quickly. The journey took her longer than she expected and she arrived in Kuasta a month before she was due. It was almost winter, though that was hard to tell near the coast. She led her horse through the streets and to the smithy. She knocked on the door of the house next to it and waited. No answer. She had expected this. It was, after all, the middle of the night. She knocked again, looking over her shoulder, hoping no one was behind her. She could not bear the thought of being raped again. She knocked a third time and saw a candle coming towards the door. She waited as the door opened.

"Selena?"

"Hello Caleb. Can I come in?"

"Of course. Come, come in from the cold. Sit here at the table and I will take your horse to the stable." Caleb ushered her inside and then took her horse. Selena sat at the table and waited in silence. She looked around in the dim light and smiled. This would be a good home for her child. Caleb entered through the back door and started the fire and put water to boil so they could have some tea.

"This is kind of you, Caleb."

"What are you doing here, Selena? Last I heard, you were in bed with the Red Dragon Rider, Morzan."

"You would do well not to speak ill of my husband." Selena said, though, there was not much conviction in her voice.

"You didn't answer me."

"I am pregnant."

"With his spawn?"

"No." She looked at him. "I wouldn't have dared this journey is I thought my child would be safe from him."

"Him?"

"The king."

"What has the king got to do with your child?"

"Morzan has been away, hunting he says. I was with my son at his castle. The king decided to pay his trusted servant a visit. He found me and my son. My son is only a year old, so what can he do. And the soldiers will not go against the king. I thought I was safe in my rooms with the wards that Morzan placed on the door. It was a foolish thought. The king broke them easily, and, and," Selena shook as she relived the memory. Caleb placed the cup in her hands.

"So this child, it is his?" She nodded. "And so that is you came?" Another nod. "How much longer?"

"A month. I was hoping to get here three months before the child was due. But I ran into some trouble on the road. Morzan is looking for me. I already know what I will tell him. He is not going to know about this child."

"Do you have anywhere to stay while you are here?"

"Only with you, if you will have me." She looked at him. There was a pleading look in her eyes that he could not refuse. He sighed.

"I will wake Emily. We have a spare room you can stay in until the baby is born." She nodded her thanks. When Caleb and Emily returned to the room, she was asleep, curled like a cat in the chair.

* * *

She sat in the garden and looked out to the ocean. She wondered if her husband would be able to know she was lying. She would have to make her story true and come back with some sort of credible information. She bit her lip as another thought came to mind. She could always check up on the lord of Dras Leona. She nodded and felt safer with this plan. Besides, no one in the castle had known she had been impregnated by the king during his visit.

She clutched at her stomach and breathed, calling Emily to help her into the house. Caleb was sent in search of the healer. Selena was guided upstairs and placed on her bed, her legs spread and Emily by her side. The healer arrived and sent Caleb for hot water. The contractions came frequently as the hours passed. She knew she had to make her decision about what to do with her child. _"Do I dare name them? No, I will not. I will not let myself be attached to this child whom I give up for their own protection."_ She screamed as the contractions increased in pain. Emily held her hand. Just through that touch alone, Selena knew that this was the first birth the woman had experienced and her only. The look in the other woman's eyes told Selena that she partly envied her for being able to bear a child. She knew that she had made a good choice.

She whimpered slightly as the contractions wracked her body again. She groaned in agony and then she heard the crying. Emily helped her sit up and handed her the baby.

"Congratulations, who have born a daughter." Selena looked at her daughter. She had the dark eyes of her father and her mother's dark hair. Selena wished to be able to keep her and to name her. But she could not.

"Emily, bring Caleb for me." She said as the healer exited the room. Emily followed her. Selena got out of bed and placed the baby in her place. "I am sorry for having to do this, my child. But you will have a better life here than if your father discovered you." She kissed the child on the forehead and then snuck out of the room. She had spare clothes in her saddle bags. She had saddled the horse last night. She hid in the shadows as Caleb and Emily walked onto the landing and into the room she had just left. Selena shed a single tear and then was gone.

* * *

"Why would she have left?" She asked her husband, picking up the new born baby girl.

"I can only think of one reason." She looked at him. "This child is not her husband's. Selena was raped by him."

"But that is still no reason for her to leave her newborn daughter."

"No? Imagine the life this child would have if he knew about her. And if what we have heard is true, Morzan is becoming more volatile. No, it is best that she left the child. I know why she came to me. We are friends of old. What do you wish to name her, Emily?"

Emily looked at the sleeping child in her arms. "_It does not matter how she was conceived or who her father is. She is my daughter._" She looked at her husband. "Florina." She said. "Her name is Florina."

* * *

**Eh, eh. What do you giys think? I decided to give you all a little bit of a teaser. I will not be updating this story until after I have finished my Lord of the Rings fic. Hope you liked it and please review.**


	2. Golden Rider

**Disclaimer: I only own Florina, her Dragon, and her parents**

**enjoy**

* * *

He scowled at the missive. _"It's always more with them. And I am never paid a coin in return. Now Ajihad needs more weapons. I know that not many people are fleeing to the Varden." _He sighed and hid the missive. Emily always had company over. He knew that it would be disastrous if it fell into the wrong hands. Emily knew that he helped the Varden. They had perfected a system. He would make twice as many weapons as they ordered and then would meet in Dras-Leona where a so called merchant would buy half of his stock. Though, it was never with actual coin. It was with clothes and such for his family.

"Papa! Papa!" He looked up and smiled and then knelt to catch his daughter in his arms.

"Florina, what are you doing here? Why are you not with your mother attending to your lessons?"

"She had to go meet someone. I had nowhere to go. But I remembered to knock the wood, just like you taught me."

"That is good. But you have friends, why not go play with them?"

"They don't want me around, Papa. They say my eyes scare them." Fear clenched in Caleb's stomach. Florina was not his daughter, but the daughter of the black king and she had his eyes. He knew that the other men and women of the city knew that Emily could not have a child and that Florina was adopted. They always asked about her birth father. He always evaded their questions, as did Emily. Not even the Varden knew that he was raising the daughter of their enemy.

"Well then, let's go for a swim then."

"Yes!" The little girl laughed. The sound made him forget the order he had just gotten. He knew that when she came of age, he would have to teach her and tell her about the Varden and his role in it. But that did not matter at that moment. All that mattered was the time he spent with her. Though he did not sire her, he was her father and every moment they spent together was precious.

She watched from the window as Florina and Caleb went to the cove together. She loved to see her husband happy, even if it was through a different woman. The girl's mother had left her daughter on the birthing bed immediately after birth, leaving the child unnamed. Emily had named the child and then sent Caleb for goat's milk, the only a newborn could stomach in place of its mother's milk. That had been five years ago. She turned back to her guests. They were ambassadors of the Lord of Kuasta. They wanted to know if her husband worked with the Varden.

"I've told you before, he does not. Do you think that he would not tell me if he did? Or are you that deep in the king's pocket that you ignore the rules and laws you were brought up with?"

"We mean no offense, Emily." The taller of the two said. "It is only that someone is supplying the rebels with weapons. The reports are that they are Kuasta make."

"There are many smiths here."

"Your husband trades in Dras-Leona."

"So do others." She replied. She would keep her husband's secret even if it meant her death. "You you quite done. I have dinner to put on the table before my family returns from their venture together."

"We apologize, Madam." The shorter said. She looked at him. He had refrained from speaking before. He was gray haired, but had smooth skin. "We will not trouble you again." She gave a curt nod and turned away.

* * *

She giggled as the water washed over her and she learned to swim with her father by her side. Caleb smiled at the child's delight. He was glad that Emily had agreed to keep her. "I'm going to let you go." He did. She floundered a moment and then was able to keep her head above the water.

"I'm doing it, Papa!" She didn't wait for him to answer and dove beneath the waves. He joined her. They did this for about an hour before he noticed something gold at the bottom of the shallows. He sent Florina onto the beach and then dove to retrieve it. When he came up, he dropped it in the sand, which covered the golden color. He picked it up, took Florina by the hand, and they walked home. He hid the stone in his forge and forgot about it until Florina was in bed. He and Emily examined the stone.

"Is that what I think it is, Caleb?"

"Aye."

"But where did it come from?"

"The Riders, so I guess, tried to save the eggs, remember. This one must have dropped somewhere in the ocean and the current brought it here. I doubt it was mere coincidence I found it while I was out with Florina today."

"Keep it hidden for now. If it should react to her presence when she gets older, then we will let her touch it and see if it hatches. For now, keep it in here. No one would think of looking for a dragon egg in a smithy." Caleb nodded and placed the stone on a high shelf, covering it with a cloth.

* * *

She looked at the clouds as she lay on her back in the forest near her home. She was ten years old today, but that made no difference to the others of the city. To them, she was too different to accept even though she had been raised by Caleb and Emily. She knew it was because of her eyes. They were dark, darker than those of her parents. She wondered why but did not want to ask. She sighed and got up. She was supposed to be gathering herbs for her mother, not looking at the sky in a daydream. It was almost noon by the time she entered the kitchen with the needed herbs. Her mother didn't say anything and just kept working on what she was doing. Florina knew she was angry with her. She had stayed out too long and nearly ruined whatever concoction her mother was making. Florina went and sat near the stove, not looking at her mother. The injustice of it angered her. Her mother had no idea how she, Florina, was treated by the other children.

She didn't notice the feeling of power rushing through her. All she could focus on was how her mother was acting towards her. Her father was not this closed to her, so why was she? She glared at the chair in front of her mother, not wanting to look at the woman at the table. The force inside her got stronger. "Reisa!" She bellowed and the chair flew into the air. It stayed there until Florina fainted on the ground. Emily rushed to her and breathed a deep sigh of relief when she found the girl still breathing.

"About time." She muttered under her breath and picked up the girl and carried her to her room. Emily sat next to her daughter's bedside the rest of the day, all through the night, and the morning of the next day before Florina finally woke. She looked at her mother, the question in her eyes. "You used magic, my child. I have been trying to coax it out of you for months. I saw it in you when you were born but waited until the time was right. I am sorry if you felt that I was ignoring you."

"What did I do?"

"Lifted the chair. Stay here, I'll be right back." Florina sat up and looked at her hands, thinking and wondering.

_"Magic? But how did I use magic? That is impossible. If I have magic, why was I not told and taught about it before?"_ Just then, her mother returned with a bowl of stew.

"Here, eat up. You held that chair up for almost an hour." Emily then began to explain the finer points of using magic, making sure her daughter understood them. When she was able to walk on her own again, a routine was soon established. She would work with her mother in the mornings on learning the ancient language and how to use magic and its limitations. In the afternoon, she was free to do whatever she wanted. This continued for another year and then her afternoons were taken up in the forge where her father taught her his craft and trade. Having no sons, she would inherit the forge if she wanted it. Before long, she was learning to block her mind and attack with it in turn. By her fifteenth birthday, she was traveling with her father to Dras-Leona with their weapons and other items to sell. It was during these trips that he taught her to use a sword. This did not come easy to her and she ended the sessions with more bruises than she gave. But she didn't cry about it. In these times, with war ready to break, she needed all she could get.

* * *

_She is almost ready. Maybe on her birthday. I am sure I can get the man to hide the stone in easy reach of her. But how to do it? He needs to know that I am ready to hatch._ The dragon stretched its consciousness until it found the man's who had found her in the ocean. She wasn't surprised when she found it blocked with an iron wall. She tried getting through to no avail. She felt her Rider pass. She squeaked.

Caleb looked up at the shelf. He knew the squeak had come from the egg he had hidden. He didn't put it to coincidence that Florina had just walked by when it had. "How many more, Florina?"

"Not many, Papa." The seventeen year old answered. "Maybe about ten more. If we work all day tomorrow, we should get them done in two days. Just in time for our trip into Dras-Leona."

"I am not going, this trip."

"What do you mean?"

"Florina, listen to me. I am getting too old to be going over the mountains and back. Now, don't argue with me. You can do this. You can fight well enough that you can protect yourself. Remember the great welt you gave me last trip. I am sure that you will not be troubled. The slavers fear people of this place anyhow. Imagine the fright you would give them if you used magic in front of them. You'll be fine."

"Alright, Papa. If you say so." She returned to work and he looked at the egg and knew where exactly to hide it. He knew she would find it on her way back from the city. But he knew he had to tell her the signal and the phrase.

"Florina,"

"Yes, Papa?"

"Come here, there is something I must tell you. You know of the Varden, right?" She nodded. She remembered hearing talk of them in town. "They are the reason we make so many swords weapons. Half of them go to The Varden through whomever they send for them. See, it would be odd if someone walked away with half of our stock so there are several who come. There will be a phrase they say so you will know them. They have seen you with me enough, that they will trust you. But the phrase is still needed. The phrase they will say is, 'The path is always changing.' To which you reply 'the wanderers always find a way.' Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa."

"That's my girl."

* * *

She watched the people as they scurried about, buying this and that. She still had a few weapons left that were left for the Varden. The last runner had yet to come to her and she knew she had to close the booth soon. "The path is always changing." A rough voice said. She straightened.

"The wanderers always find a way. What can I do for you, Sir?"

"I would like to buy the last of your weapons." He placed the small bag on the counter. She didn't say anything and accepted the payment. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "He was wise to send you." He whispered. "The Empire knows he sells to the warders. It is no longer safe for him to enter Dras-Leona. Tell him that. The payment is for the weapons, for you and him. You will be paid from now on, but you must be the one to come. We will be changing the phrases in a couple of days. Word will get to you before your next trip to the city. Do you understand?" She gave a curt nod and then:

"Thank you for your business, Sir. I hope to see you again." She began to close her trunks and pack them onto the cart behind her. When she turned around, the man had disappeared into the crowd. She continued packing. She had been in town two days this trip because they had not come all in one day as they usually did. The message worried her though. It only meant one thing. There was a spy within The Varden. She sighed and placed the last chest on the wagon and then went to the head of it. She climbed into the driver's seat and flicked the reins. The horses began walking. No one stopped her. They never did. They were from Kuasta and Kuasta was full of strange things. The seventeen year old sighed. The next day was her birthday. When she returned, she knew that the town would hold the celebration and she would pass into womanhood according to the traditions of Kuasta. But it would take her a day to reach and get around the north side of the lake and then another two to cross the mountain. That is how isolated they were that is took three days o be able to sell their goods in the market.

* * *

_Now,_ she told herself and began to attempt to break out of her golden prison. She squeaked when she only bumped her head. She tried again, managing to make a little progress. She felt her egg be found and picked up by her destined Rider. She pushed against the shell harder. She heard her Rider gasp in wonder as the cracks appeared. She pushed where the cracks converged and she was met by bright light.

Florina stared in wonder as the dragon emerged from its shell. _"That's the stone Papa found when he taught me to swim. Did he know what it was? Was this the source of the squeak I heard in the forge last week?"_ She stared at the dragon in wonder as it started to crawl about. The dragon was no longer than her forearm and the wings were twice the size of its body. Its fangs and claws looked like ivory and were curved to a point. A line of spikes ran down the length of its body. It walked toward her and then toward the fire. She reached out to pull it away. As she touched it, an icy blast of energy ran up her arm, burning like molten lead in her veins. She fell to the side as an iron clang filled her ears. She lay there for what seemed like hours before she was able to move. She felt a tendril of thought reach out to her. She let it in and found wondering about her and, more subtly, hunger. She chuckled to herself and reached for her pack where she still had some jerky left. Once the dragon had eaten, Florina lay on her bedroll, holding the dragon close, and covered them both. She knew the last Rider to come from Kuasta had been a century ago, before The Fall. Now, another had been chosen. And it was her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and please review. Thanks for reading.**

**Review Question (please answer): should I pair Murtagh and Florina?**


	3. Kuldra

**Thanks everyone for reading. And, as so many of you are not keen on the idea i presented, and to tell the truth, I am not liking it either, I will not be going forward with it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Florina and her dragon**

* * *

"Hush, Little One." She whispered to the bulge in her jacket. The dragon was hidden inside and was protesting greatly. But Florina was about to enter Kuasta and agents of the king were there, hidden very well. One never knew who they were. The guards nodded to her in greeting and let her pass unhindered, thinking that the bulge was nothing more than a money purse. She tried not to hurry through the crowded streets as she made her way back to her father's forge. The golden dragon wriggled. Florina soothed it with her thoughts. It calmed down slightly. Caleb looked up as she drove past and around the house. He noticed the bulge in her jacket and smiled, glad that he was right. He listened as she unhitched the horses and led them to the stable. They lived at the edge of the city, closest to the forest and so were able to have a stable of their own for their two horses and their wagon. She hurried inside, barely calling a greeting to him.

Florina rushed to her room and deposited the gold dragon onto the bed. "You almost got me caught." She told it. "If the king were to find out about you," Florina shuddered and the dragon looked at her. Florina pressed a mental image of the possible atrocities that would happen if the king found out about them. The dragon squeaked and Florina's anger abated. The dragon was so young, it did not understand. She picked it up and curled up with it and held it in her arms. "How am I going to hide you from the rest of the city?" She said to it. "If the stories are true, dragons grow very quickly." A knock on her bedroom door disturbed her thoughts. "Yes?" She called. Her parents entered the room before she could tuck the dragon out of sight. Not that she could keep anything from her mother. Her mental barriers were not that strong. "I can explain,"

Caleb held up his hand and stopped her. "It is I who needs to explain." Florina and the dragon looked at him. Emily sensed curiosity coming from both of them. "I found the egg twelve years ago, when I taught you to swim. I showed it to your mother. We agreed to keep it hidden. We knew it was no coincidence that I had found it while the both of us were out in the cove that day. And I was right. Last week, when I told you were going to Dras-Leona instead of me, we both heard a squeak when you walked by its hiding place. So I hid the egg in the wagon where you would find it when the hatchling was ready to hatch. When did it hatch?"

"Fate has an odd sense of humor." Florina chuckled. "It hatched on the night I turned eighteen." The three of them began laughing. "My only concern, where are we going to keep it? It will soon be too big for the house."

"It will be safe enough in the forest." Emily said. "We just need to keep it from the little farms that we do have here."

* * *

Florina looked at the dragon and smiled. It had been just over a week since the dragon had hatched for her and she was glad to finally have a companion. At night, when she was done in the forge and her mother did not have a surprise lesson planned for her, Florina spent the extra time with her dragon. It was a little higher than her knee. She knew that it would be twice the size in another week and so she allowed it to hunt for itself. She did not look at the dragon as a mere animal. She knew the stories that were whispered by the fireside held truth.

The king did not concern himself with Kuasta's affairs as long as they paid his taxes on time. This allowed the dragon to be able to hunt without fear in the higher reaches of the Spine. That was one thing the strange people of Kuasta were afraid of, the Spine. Very few went to hunt inside it and those did not venture out of sight of the city itself. The dragon, with help from Florina, knew how important it was to stay in the Spine. "Why did you choose me?" She asked the dragon as it walked around the clearing. The mental connection was strong and grew stronger every day. The dragon looked at her. Florina felt the sense of safety that the hatchling felt when she was with Florina. "I know you want to live in the house. But you are already bigger than a cat. If the people of the city saw you, we would be in Galbatorix's service before you were a month old. Now don't give me that look. I want you by my side as well. The king is mad and will do anything to get new Riders under his control. I would rather kill us both before that happened." The dragon snuggled into the crook of Florina's arm and slept. Florina rubbed its head until the moon began to rise. Florina placed the sleeping dragon in the hut her father had made and walked back to the city.

Isolated as Kuasta was, the only wall was along the main road to the north. Florina had hidden her dragon in the southern end of the Spine. She walked quietly to her house. She knew she had to tell her father that it was no longer safe for him to go to Dras-Leona. She entered through the back door and went to the kitchen where both of her parents were sitting. She saw a letter in Caleb's hand. She gulped. "Why would the Varden be sending a message to you? I cannot open it. Damn magic."

"I've been meaning to tell you, but with the dragon, I forgot."

"Forgot to tell me what?"

"The king knows that you sell to the Varden. It is no longer safe for you to go to Dras-Leona. From what has been said, there may be a spy. They changed the phrases and promised to send me the new ones before the next trip to Dras-Leona."

"The payment."

"From now on, we will be paid so that it will look legitimate. And, they will still have you make the weapons, but I must be the one to go and sell them. Please, Papa, do not make this harder than it already is." He handed her the scroll and she opened it. She read it and memorized the phrases. A message like this needed to be burned after reading it.

_Daughter of Caleb, we hope that this finds you in good health and free of Galbatorix's clutches. I have decided that I will only ask you to make one more trip to Dras-Leona. After that, you and your family must come where we can protect you. Tell this to them so that they may ready for the journey. Caleb knows the phrase to enter. I will be waiting for you at the gate by Kóstha-mérna Lake. Await my next order. You will leave from Dras-Leona. Caleb and Emily will leave from Kuasta in the night later. Meet them at the lake._

Florina gulped and handed the note to her father. His face darkened. "Doesn't he know that leaving will only further tip off the Empire? No, we will not leave. When you make your next trip, you will act as if nothing is amiss and you will return. Do you understand me, Florina?"

"Yes, Papa." She knew he was right. If the Empire truly knew who exactly was supplying the Varden, they would be waiting for them to disappear in the night. "What do we do for now?"

"We work on naming your dragon. When you both are ready, then we shall go to the Varden. They have been waiting for a Rider for many years now."

* * *

Florina looked at the now three month old dragon. Small words had started to pass between them which only further convinced Florina that the dragon was no mere animal. They spent the hours together talking and soon, Florina realized that her dragon was a female.

_"You need a name."_

_ "Oh, and what are you thinking of calling me?"_

_ "Hmm, let's see now. I hardly know of any of the female dragons as tales of them are only whispers because of the king. I want it to be something that suits you. It needs to be noble."_ Florina toyed with a few names, including the name of the woman who had given birth to her, but the dragon did not like any of those. _"Okay then, how about Kuldra. It's a little obvious as kuldr means gold, but I cannot think of anything else that would fit a creature as noble as you."_

_ "Kuldra"_ the dragon repeated, testing the sound. _"You should not underestimate yourself when it comes to names. I like that you have thought of it. Sometimes the best words are the most obvious ones. Kuldra,"_ Kuldra started humming and Florina smiled to herself.

_"You've been in my thoughts. Do you think my parents should flee?"_

_ "If their allies are right and their enemies know that it is your father who supplies them, leaving would only confirm their suspicions and then they would come looking for you to try to get them. Your father is a wise man. When do I get to meet them?"_

_ "Soon, I promise."_

* * *

The moon was shining through his window when he woke. The stone on his shelf of trinkets was rocking rapidly, knocking against the wall. He jumped out of bed, knife in hand. The egg stopped rocking. He remained tense, ready to strike. The stone began squeaking and rocking faster than before. The fifteen year old dressed with an oath. He didn't care if it was valuable, he was going to bury the stone far away from his home. The rocking and squeaking stopped. He looked at it. It quivered and then rolled forward and dropped onto the floor. He inched toward the door as it wobbled toward him.

Cracks suddenly appeared on the stone. He watched, unable to move as the piece where all the cracks met rose and toppled to the floor. After another series of squeaks, a small dark head poked out of the hole. It was soon followed by a weirdly angled body. He held the knife tighter. The creature was free of the stone and was walking into the moonlight. He recoiled in shock. Standing before him and licking the membrane that incased it was a dragon.

He watched it, taking in its features. Neither one of them knew that they were the second new pair of Dragon and Dragon Rider.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Three Riders

**Review Responses: Snowlily246- Hopefully this chapter answers your question.**

**And in case you all did not catch on, Kuldra is three months older than Saphira.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Florina and Kuldra**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Mama, Papa, this is Kuldra." The gold dragon dipped her head in greeting.

_"They look nothing like you except for the way their bodies look. Why is that?"_ Kuldra asked in the privacy of their minds.

_"Emily is not my birth mother. She gave my father permission to sleep with another woman with the condition that she got to raise the child as her own."_ Florina explained to her dragon.

_"Will you talk to them for me?"_

_ "They want to hear from you."_ Kuldra huffed and Florina turned to her parents. "Open your minds so she may speak with you."

_"Greetings, Caleb and Emily."_

"Greetings Kuldra, daughter of the wind." Caleb greeted. "I am honored that you should bless my family by choosing my daughter as your Rider."

_"She is of strong mind and heart. It is I who am honored. And do not think that it is a debt owed because you saved me from the water."_

"I would never think that." Caleb said. Kuldra turned to Emily.

_"I am thankful to you for letting Florina be born. You have proven yourself a noble woman."_

"I only wished for a child of my own to raise." Kuldra retreated from their minds.

_"She is still in pain about you not being born from her."_

_ "She wanted to feel the joy of carrying a child herself."_ Florina told the four month old dragon. _"Let us let go of these depressing thoughts." _She turned to her parents. "I got a missive from them." Florina said and she sat against Kuldra's leg.

"Oh, and what do they want?" Caleb asked, sitting beside Emily on a log."

"The usual. They said they will meet me next month in Dras-Leona. Are you going to do what they ask and go Tronjheim?"

"No. I will stay here until I am forced to flee." He stood and walked back to the city. A moment later, Emily followed, leaving Florina and Kuldra alone.

_"What is wrong, Little One?"_

_ "I worry for them, that's all. Right now, they seem safe, but the Empire and Galbatorix know that we supply the Varden with the weapons they need. What if they send soldiers to arrest us? I want them to go, but that will only tip off the Empire."_

_ "Florina, they are adults. Your mother uses magic and your father is a great warrior."_

_ "You examined their memories!" _Florina admonished.

_"Only slightly. It was on instinct. I had to know if they meant me harm."_

_ "If they had meant you harm, you wouldn't be here now. Or both of us would be in Galbatorix's court and being tortured because I would never swear to that oath-breaker." _They sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

She hummed to herself as she worked the metal. She had to make spear heads and poleax heads for the Varden. They wanted a never ending stream of weapons and it was beginning to wear on her. Her father was busy making arrowheads. They had finished the swords the day before as those had taken the longest. She wanted to talk to him, but he refused to talk to her after she had asked if he would flee. She didn't want to leave with nothing else said between them.

_"I want to come with you."_ Kuldra suddenly said to her.

_"What, all the way to the city?"_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Why will you not let me accompany you?"_

_ "Dras-Leona is where the most of Galbatorix's servants gather. If they see you, they will know that a new Rider is about and then we will have all his servants looking for us." _

_ "But I want to be with you."_

_ "I know you do." _Florina was silent a moment. _"You can accompany me to the top of the mountain, but no farther. I plan on taking a ferry across the lake. That should lessen the days we are apart."_

_ "No, go the usual way. If you are being watched, they will suspect you know that something is wrong and they will arrest your father and his mate and you when you return. Can't I wait in the trees surrounding the lake?"_

_ "You'll be seen."_

_ "Do not worry about me. Please?" _Florina nearly laughed aloud at Kuldra's use of the word.

_"Very well. But you must promise to stay hidden, do you understand?"_

_ "I will and I do."_

* * *

"Be careful, Florina."

"I will, Papa. Do not worry about me. Worry about you and Mama. Keep the both of you safe."

"I want you to take this." He produced a stone, a dawn-red sapphire lined with silver. "They will know you by this. But I want you to have it. Your mother has put some energy in it and I recommend you add to it when you can." He slipped it over her head and she hugged him. "Try not to take too long."

"I'll try." She said. He watched as she climbed onto the wagon and flicked the reins. What he had not told her was that also in that stone was his memory of the night of her birth and of her true father. He had begged Emily to put hers in as well, but she refused saying that his would be enough. She had placed certain spells that would let Florina access the memory only when she was ready to see it, never before.

Florina felt Caleb's eyes on her back and she couldn't help but feeling that something was going to happen and it was going to upset her world. She shook it off and once she was far enough from the city, she called Kuldra to her. _"Walk beside the horses."_

_ "Why can't we fly?"_

_ "You are too young to be able to carry all this weight. Plus, I cannot leave the horses or arrive without the wagon without causing suspicion."_ Florina tugged her gloves on and got a better grip on the reins.

* * *

_"They scurry around so much."_

_ "You better be high enough not to be seen." _Florina grumbled. The market was getting ready to close for the month and the Varden had yet to show themselves to her. It didn't help that her dragon, being so curious about humans, had decided to circle the city to watch them.

_"What is going on there?"_ Kuldra gave her a memory and Florina sighed.

_"A slave auction. Don't do anything stupid. There is nothing we can do to help them."_

"You are fairer than any elf." A voice whispered next to her. She jumped with a start and looked. It was a young man and he was leaning against the booth.

"I think you may be mistaken about that, Friend. But, what can I do for you?" He looked at her and she could see the puzzlement in his face. Without him noticing, she extended her consciousness towards her customer. She tried not to let the worry show in her eyes as she retreated back into her own mind.

"I would like your stock of weapons."

"I am sorry, but they have already been purchased and await their new owner." She said carefully, making sure not to let anything slip. One of the soldiers walked by.

"Start packing your wares, Smith." He said.

"Yes Sir." She replied and began locking her trunks and loading them onto the wagon. Exactly half of her stock was left. _"Kuldra, go back to the northern edge of the lake. I will meet you there."_

_ "Take the ferry. I will wait for you in the mountains."_

"I am sorry, but I have nothing to sell you." She said. The young man didn't leave.

"Who are these weapons for?"

"Pardon?"

"Who are these for?"

"I don't know. He never tells me his name." Florina was beginning to get worried. The soldier who had told her to pack up was walking back their way.

"You will tell me or I will throw you in the dungeons."

"And who are you to threaten this lady?" The soldier asked as he drew level with them. The young man didn't answer. The soldier grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him with him up the street. Florina hurried and left the city.

* * *

_"Smoke comes from the city."_ Florina looked up. She had been watching the road after having noticed that it had been destroyed. A knot formed in her stomach and she flicked the reins and the horses went faster.

_"Hide in the forest. Do not come to me unless I call."_

_ "But,"_

_ "No! It may be nothing. But I am not going to take the chance. Wait for me to call you."_

_ "As you wish."_ The five month old dragon grumbled and flew off. Florina slowed the horses as she neared the gate. The soldiers had a sad look in their eyes when they saw her. When she asked, they wouldn't tell her the cause of the smoke. The knot tightened. She hurried the horses through the streets to her home and found it in ruins. She stopped the horses, jumped off the wagon, and ran into what once had been the kitchen. She searched everywhere for her parents. She ran into the forge which was still partly intact. She found her father unconscious on the ground.

"Papa. Papa, wake up." She shook him and he groaned, but opened his eyes. She smiled.

"Florina, you're alive." She nodded as she helped him up. "They took your mother."

"Who did?"

"The king's blasted spell casters. No, not out the front. Grab that sack and help me into the forest. I'm supposed to be dead. There is nothing of value in the house." Florina obeyed and they snuck out the back and into the forest. Once they were clear of the city, the forge collapsed in on itself, supposedly burying them. Florina choked back a sob and continued into the forest. Once they were a good distance, they stopped and Kuldra joined them.

"We have to go after her."

"She is being taken straight to Galbatorix. You do not have the power to defeat him and free her. You need Dragon Rider training and there is only one man still alive able to give you that. If you ride Kuldra, you should reach Palancar Valley in about a month. Last I heard, he was hiding there. His name is Brom. Find him and convince him that you are who you say you are."

"What about you?"

"I will be fine. Just go."

* * *

She sat next to the trail and watched as Kuldra did acrobatics in the air. The sight amused her because the dragon was doing it for her own enjoyment. They had been at the mountains outside of Palancar Valley for a few days now. They had arrived in time to see two shadowed figures ride toward Yazuac. That had been about four days ago now. She looked up as she heard rocks clatter down the slope. _"Who is coming, Kuldra?"_

_ "Two legs with two four legs. One is old, the other has not yet reached manhood. There is a dragon with them with sapphire scales."_

_ "Have you been seen by it?"_

_ "No. I am too far up. But they are heading in your direction."_ Florina watched the two travelers through Kuldra's eyes as they made their descent. It was midday when they finally reached the bottom. She watched them as they examined the trails.

"They went to Yazuac." She told them, standing up. The old man drew his sword while the boy drew his bow. "Peace, I am a friend. I am looking for a man named Brom."

"And what do you want with him?" The old man asked, his eyes narrow.

"The path is always changing." She said. His eyes widened.

"The wanderers always find a way." He replied, lowering his sword. "How do you know that?"

"We have friends in common. Now, you asked why I was looking for you, Brom. Here is my answer." Kuldra landed behind Florina. "My name is Florina. This is Kuldra. I have come to learn from you, Old One." The boy whispered something to Brom. She looked him over. He had dark hair and eye brows and intense brown eyes. She could see his muscles beneath his clothes, worn as they were, and also the pain of a loss. She recognized it. She felt the same pain.

The boy ignored her and turned to Brom. "How do we know she can be trusted?"

"She can be. Besides, she might prove a good teacher for you as well."

"Who is she talking about when she said that you have friends in common?"

"Eragon that is one thing you are not going to learn from me. That is not my secret to share with you. Just know that she can be trusted."

"What is your dragon's name?" The woman called to them. Eragon didn't answer. Brom nudged his elbow.

"Be polite. She gave us their names. It is only fair that you give yours and Saphira's."

The boy turned to her. "My name is Eragon. She is Saphira."

"I am glad to meet you, Saphira. And honored. I thought that Kuldra was the last female of her race. And I must admit, so did she."

"She says that she is glad to meet another dragon free of Galbatorix." Florina turned to Brom.

"I will ride with you. I have few provisions, but I am willing to share with the both of you."

"You did not bring a horse?"

"No. I didn't have time to spend months crossing Alagaësia to get here."

"And what is so important you chose to go without a horse?" Eragon asked, suspicious.

"Galbatorix's spell casters took my mother while I was away at market. The only way for me to save her is to learn how to be a Dragon Rider. Training my father says I can only get from you, Brom." She looked at him. _"I know who you are, Argetlam."_ She said silently just outside of his mental barriers. He scowled.

"She comes with us." She nodded and walked to the Anora River and filled her waterskin. The other two followed her example and the dragons drank their fill. Brom mounted his horse and Florina climbed up after him and placed a hand around his waist. _"We have much to discuss."_

_ "It's a good thing we have a long journey a head of us."_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review**


	5. Yazuac

**Disclaimer: I only own Florina and Kuldra**

**enjoy**

* * *

She scowled as she looked at the sky ahead. _"There is no way I am letting you fly into that."_ She said to Kuldra.

_"So I am supposed to walk next to those things you call horses?"_

_ "Yes. I am not losing you to a storm."_

_ "I am experienced in storms."_

_ "I know you are. But please, for my sanity."_

Kuldra looked at her with one eye. _"Very well."_ The eye blinked.

"Normally, I wouldn't go into a storm like that, but we're in for a battering no matter what we do, so we might as well get some distance covered." Brom said from beside her.

"Saphira, you should walk." Florina said, facing the younger dragon.

"She says she is not afraid. Why should she walk if she if master of the sky?"

"Look at the storm. It will be safer." Saphira snorted and took off. Kuldra looked at her as she circled them. Florina mounted Snowfire behind Brom. "Is she always that prideful" She asked Eragon. He nodded.

"Isn't Kuldra flying?"

"No." Florina said and left it at that.

_"They are a secretive pair."_ He said.

_ "And a close pair. It did not take them long to come to an agreement about flight." _Saphira answered. _"She does not seem to mind walking even though it slows her down."_ Eragon watched Florina as she rode behind Brom. He knew that having to share a horse irritated the old man. He looked at the storm cloud as they entered its shadow and admired its exotic beauty.

"Eragon!" He looked down as a giant ripple raced toward them. He braced his shoulders. _"Tuck in your wings, Kuldra!"_

"Saphira! Land!" Florina looked up in horror and watched as Saphira angled and flew back the way they had come and dive to the ground.

_"She's not going to make it."_

_ "Should I help her?"_

_ "You'll only get caught in the wind."_ Florina gripped a little too tightly to Brom as the gale reached them. "Sorry," she mumbled. He only grunted and they continued to watch Saphira. Florina felt the pain Eragon and Saphira were feeling as if it were her own. The younger dragon did not have the experience to fly a storm like this. Even though Kuldra did, there was still the chance that the wind would have done what it was doing to Saphira.

_"Thank you, Little One. That could have been me. I have never flown in a storm like this before."_ They watched as Eragon folded Saphira's wings and they battled the wind back to them.

"Is she hurt?" Florina and Brom asked at the same time. The pain was evident in Florina's voice and Eragon heard it. Florina climbed onto Kuldra and they walked a little ways farther. Eragon decided to worry about Florina's habits later. Hours passed before the storm moved on. Florina stayed right next to Kuldra through the night and they slept.

* * *

"How did you get Kuldra to keep from flying?" Eragon asked as they continued on their way to Yazuac.

"I asked her not to and she agreed."

"But she is a dragon and they are the masters of the sky."

"And I know more about storms than you. Before Kuldra hatched for me, I did a lot of traveling with my father. Not to mention my home is on the coast."

_"Easy, Florina. Be patient with him. This boy often has plenty of questions."_

_ "And he needs to keep his nose out of the business of others."_ Florina snapped at the old man.

_"So, how do you know our friends?"_

_ "They employed my father to make weapons for them. When I was old enough, Papa taught me his trade and I started going into Dras-Leona with him. One or more of them would come and buy exactly half of our stock of weapons. The phrase I gave you has changed, but that was the only one you and I knew in common._" Florina was silent a moment, then: _"Why does Galbatorix want my mother? He does not know of me and Kuldra."_

_ "You mentioned that she is a spell caster. I believe that is the reason. Did she know of Kuldra?"_

_ "My mother is strong. She will not break easily."_

"The Ninor River." Brom said, pointing at a dark winding line in the distance.

"Saphira and Kuldra will be seen if they stay with us much longer. Should they hide while we go into Yazuac?"

"See that bend in the river. Have them wait there. It's far enough from Yazuac so no one should find them and close enough that they will not be left behind. We'll go through town, get what we need, and then meet them."

_"Fly behind Saphira and then circle the town high enough to be mistaken for a bird. I don't like how quiet it is."_

_ "I wouldn't hide at the bend anyway, not when you are in danger or could be."_ Florina's mouth twitched. _"Be careful."_ Florina watched the town over Brom's shoulder. She silently loosened her sword, not liking the lack of people in the streets. Brom and Eragon stopped the horses before the first house.

"There aren't any dogs barking."

"No"

"Doesn't mean anything, though."

"… No."

"Someone should have seen us." Florina said.

"Then why hasn't anyone come out?"

"They could be afraid."

"The Ra'zac might be waiting for us.

"We need provisions and water." Florina said. "We go in."

"But not like fools." Brom said. "We go around the side." Florina drew her sword as they turned their horses to go in the side. Her palm tingled as they passed through the houses. She looked away and cried as Eragon killed a crow and then threw up over his horse's side. "Do you two want to wait for me outside Yazuac?" Brom asked, concerned.

"No," Florina said. "I'll stay." She got off the horse and started toward the bodies. Brom followed her a moment later. She ignored his comments. She focused and whispered. "Brisingr." The bodies slowly burned as Brom cursed and grabbed her arm.

"Ride!" He yelled at Eragon and threw Florina onto Snowfire and jumped on himself. "The Urgals are still here!" Florina held onto Brom as he kicked the horse forward. She had a moment before Eragon was knocked off his horse and Brom turn back for him.

"Brom!" She yelled as another Urgal, this one with an axe, stepped into their path. She looked at Eragon. He was staring at the brute in front of him. "Run, you fool!" This got through his head and she saw him run back toward the burning pile of bodies. She jumped off Snowfire, and called for Kuldra to fly lower. She was about to attack the Urgal in front of Brom when a third Urgal ran at her from the houses. _"Damn! Hurry Kuldra!"_ She jumped to the side and the Urgal turned with her. This one had a short sword, like the one Eragon was dealing with. She heard Eragon bellow and Brom be hit by his Urgal. The two Urgals chased Eragon while Florina was forced to fight hers.

_"Lead him to where I can get him. He hasn't seen me yet."_ Florina acknowledged and ran towards the end of town. The Urgal followed her. _"Drop!"_ Florina rolled, feeling a rush of air above her as Kuldra swooped and grabbed the Urgal. It landed right in front of her, torn in two. _"Hurry, the old one needs help."_

"Brisingr!"

"Eragon." She turned on her heel and ran back and past Brom on Snowfire to where blue waves were coming from between the houses. She ran into the alley and found Eragon against the wall, attempting to stay upright. She didn't say anything, only helped Eragon around the monsters and out of the alley. Eragon's horse met them and they continued forward. They found Brom and still on Snowfire, though the horse was ready to bolt. Saphira joined them seconds later and landed next to Kuldra. While they talked, Florina pulled Brom out of the saddle and lid him on the ground. "Eragon, are there any rags we can use. We need to bind Brom's wound before it gets worse and he dies." It was a moment before she was handed a rag. She tied it around the wound while Eragon cleaned Brom's sword and returned it to his belt. "Saphira, can you carry him? Kuldra is going to fly above us in case there are anymore."

"Is that what happened to that one?" Eragon pointed to the two halves of the third Urgal. Florina nodded grimly. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to ride Snowfire. I am not taking the risk of you being caught down here alone with how weak you are."

"I can take care of myself."

"My decision stands, Boy. I will ride Snowfire. Now let's go." Florina mounted Snowfire as the dragons took flight.

* * *

"Brom, let me heal that."

"You mean,"

"Yes. I learned I had the ability at a very young age." She nodded to his arm and he held it out to her. "Waíse heil." She whispered. Brom struggled not to scratch it as the magic took effect. Once she was done, she went to her bag and pulled out some dried meat that she had packed and munched it quietly while Eragon related what had transpired while Brom was unconscious and Florina was fighting the third Urgal.

_"The boy does not trust you."_

_ "I wasn't expecting him to. Would you trust someone who just showed up with a six month old dragon? Not to mention the fact that I can use magic, which he used today. It could have killed him and destroyed the town."_

_ "You are wiser in more than just years. You know the rules of this world, he does not. He has been in that valley all his life."_

_ "Just like I would have been had I not been the daughter of a blacksmith who trades with the Varden."_

_ "Perhaps. And then again, perhaps not."_ Florina smiled and transferred some more energy into the stone. She had been shocked by how much was in it, as if her mother had been putting energy into it for years before they gave it to her. She laid on her blankets and Kuldra covered her with her wing.

"I'm going to be in the sky today." Florina said, finishing the meager breakfast.

"Will you be safe?" Brom asked. Eragon looked at him sharply.

"I'll be safe enough. I am not a new hatchling. Kuldra and I will be fine." Kuldra snorted a jet of golden flame, scaring the horses. Florina patted her snout.

"I don't like it. What if someone sees you?"

"You underestimate us. Do you forget that Kuldra was there and helped me kill that Urgal? She was circling high enough to be mistaken for a bird, and she was. We have more experience than you think, Old One." Florina climbed into Kuldra's saddle. "We'll meet you for dinner."

"Your lessons,"

"I'll link my mind to yours for the time being. I want to be in the air with my partner of heart and mind." Brom faltered and then smiled.

"Very well. Go, but pay attention."

_"Yes, Argetlam."_ Kuldra took flight while the two on the ground mounted their horses. She listened as Brom explained to Eragon how the ancient language and magic worked. She would make a remark here or there, to help Eragon understand, though he did not like her being in his head.

_"Florina,"_ Eragon asked suddenly,_ "how are you not exhausted after healing Brom last night? Shouldn't you be really tired now?"_

_ "That would be true if I were as new as you to magic. I have been using magic since I was young and so have amassed more strength since then. Also, I am not alone when I cast spell."_ Kuldra hummed beneath her. Florina paid close attention to Brom as he started to instruct the boy in the ancient language, gaining new words her herself and Kuldra. They flew for the day, keeping an eye for ambushes and Urgals. Florina enjoyed the quietness and being with Kuldra. _"Soon, we'll be able to fly and not have to worry about anything."_ Florina said privately to Kuldra. She got a sense of comfort from Kuldra, both of them at peace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	6. Truth

**Disclaimer: I only own FLorina and Kuldra**

**Conversation between Eragon and Saphira: Bold Regular**

**Conversation between Florina and Kuldra: _Bold_ italic**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She spun quickly and caught Eragon's blow with her wooden sword. Brom had made her one after Yazuac. She and Brom had decided that Eragon should learn to fight against multiple opponents. Not every time he fought would it be a one-on-one. But that did not mean that she and Brom had teamed up against him. It was a free for all and she had decided to start with Brom. After attacking him for about five minutes, she turned on Eragon who was unable to protect himself from the both of them. She heard Saphira and Kuldra make a coughing growl that she recognized as laughing. She was sure that it was at Eragon's expense. After all, she had parried every blow the two of them had thrown at her.

They both swung at her. She dropped her wooden sword, dropped to the ground landing on her hands, and swept her legs under both of them. They both fell flat on their backs, their weapons flying from their hands. She grabbed hers and grabbed Brom's and was up before they could catch their breathes. All three of them were breathing heavily. Brom sat up and looked for his weapon. Eragon did the same. Florina smiled and gestured for them both to stand. She had all three of the swords. Eragon jumped at her. She aimed the sword at his throat. It didn't stop him. She waited and then stepped back. Eragon landed on his face on the ground. She placed a foot on the middle of his back.

"Be lucky we are on the same side." She said and then looked up at Brom. He nodded and she got off Eragon and handed the swords to Brom.

"That was well done, Florina."

**"What's so funny, Saphira?"**

** "You were bested by someone you believed weaker than you…...again."** Eragon flushed and sulked next to the fire.

"You'll get to that point, Eragon." Florina said kindly. He looked at her as she leaned against Kuldra's leg.

"How did you know to do that?"

"I had a great teacher. And he always let me improvise, encouraged it actually. I know very little official forms."

* * *

Florina kept her mind linked fully with Kuldra as the gold dragon soared high above the town of Daret. Saphira was hiding on the ground near the town. Florina kept a ready hand on her blade. Brom gripped his sword and Eragon kept his bow partially drawn. She noticed the fresh footprints of children. She was taken by surprise as Brom wheeled Snowfire around and spurred him into a gallop. Eragon was not far behind. She kept herself from slamming her face into Brom's back as Snowfire slid to a stop. She peeked around the old man and saw a swarthy man standing in front of a wagon that blocked their way. She sent out her consciousness towards him and had to keep herself from showing surprise. He was familiar.

"Halt! Put your weapons down. You're surrounded by sixty archers. They'll shoot if you move." Florina kept from looking at the roof tops and told Kuldra to stay in the sky. She pulled her hand from her sword.

"What do you want?" Brom asked, calm.

"Why have you come here?" The man demanded.

"To buy supplies and hear the news. We're on our way to my cousin's house in Dras-Leona."

"You're pretty heavily armed."

"These are dangerous times."

"True." The man said. "I don't think you mean us ill, but we've had too many encounters with Urgals and bandits for me to trust you only on your word."

"If it doesn't matter what we say, what happens now?" Florina watched them for a few tense moments.

"You say you only want supplies. Would you agree to stay here while we bring you what you need, then pay us, and leave immediately?"

"Yes." Florina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tell him what you want."

Brom recited the list they had agreed on. "Also, if you could bring a pair of gloves that would fit my nephew and a horse our companion." The archer nodded and ran off. She didn't pay attention to the talk between the two of the men. When the supplies were brought, she and Brom dismounted and a horse was brought to her. Brom handed Eragon the gloves and Florina turned to the horse, a black stallion.

"Florina?" She turned sharply, her hand going to her sword.

"Uncle Trevor?" She whispered, finally recognizing him. "I didn't know you had moved this far north."

"What are you doing this far north?" He growled loud enough for only her to know.

"Father sent me for help." She gestured to Brom with her eyes. "Mama was taken by the king's spell casters."

"You say that as if she was taken against her will."

"The forge was destroyed when I got back from Dras-Leona." She let the sentence hang in the air between them. He nodded and she mounted the black stallion.

"Take the horse as a gift." He whispered before turning back to Brom. "When you enter Dras-Leona, would you do us this favor? Alert the Empire to our plight and that of the other towns. If word of this hasn't reached the king by now, it's cause for worry. And if it has, but he has chosen to do nothing, that too is cause for worry."

"We will carry your message. May your swords stay sharp." Brom said.

"And yours." Trevor gave Florina's leg a light squeeze and the three of them rode out of the town.

* * *

Florina sat in the saddle as Brom tied Eragon's horse to his saddle. She knew that Kuldra would love to test Saphira's flying ability. But the way that Eragon looked before she took off, they had decided against it. Besides, Brom wanted to talk to her without Eragon around. Finally, Brom mounted Snowfire and they started off at a trot. "So what do you want to talk about that you refused to let me ride my own dragon?"

"When I asked you about the Varden, you kept your explanation brief. Was that all of it?"

"It wasn't enough for you it seems. As far as I know, a few months after I was born, my father was approached by a member of the Varden, though we did not know it at the time. In exchange for his services, the Varden would give us shelter should we ever need it. I wasn't lying when I said that he taught me his trade. The first time I went to Dras-Leona on my own is the first time we were paid. The Empire had caught onto my father and so it was no longer safe for him to go. But they were one step ahead of us. The next time I went to the city, one of the Empire's spies tried to get the information out of me. He made the mistake of asking in the middle of Market with a soldier right behind him. That was the trip I came home and found my father unconscious in the forge. My mother was gone."

"Why did you come to me?"

"I wanted to go after them and maybe catch them before they reached Urû'bean. But Papa said I needed Dragon Rider training."

"What I am teaching you and Eragon is not enough to be able to fight him. It would be foolish to try."

"I am not leaving her to his mercy!"

"Look, if I could, I would gladly take you to the elves, but I promised Eragon to help him find the Ra'zac. You'll have to go to the Varden and find the egg courier. Perhaps she can take you. Which reminds me, only one egg was stolen from the king, Saphira's, where did Kuldra's come from?"

"Papa found her egg in the cove he was teaching me to swim in when I was five. But she didn't hatch until I was eighteen." Florina maneuvered the stallion, which she had yet to name, around gashes in the path. "We don't know where she came from. Brom, you mentioned the egg courier. She was carrying Saphira's egg between the Varden and the elves. How did it appear to Eragon?"

"I don't like what you are implying."

"It's the only explanation."

"And Caleb could have stolen Kuldra from wherever she was." Florina's drew her sword quickly and held it to Brom's throat. They stopped.

"Never," she growled, "disrespect my father in that manner again. He is a good man. Kuldra was found in the cove. If you do not believe me, ask her yourself." She removed her sword and sheathed it and looked at the ground. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be. I was seeing how far I could push you, to see if your emotions would ever get the best of you." He massaged his throat. "I'm just glad that you have a good handle on your emotions." Florina just grunted and looked at the ground, a puzzled look on her face. "What is it?"

"There's something missing from the ground."

"Damn! Come on." They back tracked until reached the gashes. They both examined the ground before Florina jumped onto Kuldra while Brom tried to reach Eragon. Kuldra took off, well away from the gashes, and they went looking for the boy.

_"Eragon!"_ She called, extending her consciousness. _"Eragon!"_ She found it and found Saphira's scales surrounding it. She pushed against it, looking for weaknesses.

_**"There they are."**_ Kuldra suddenly said. Before Florina could say anything, Kuldra shot upward, sending a gust that rocked Saphira. Florina broke through.

_"Quit fighting me, Eragon. Brom found something."_

_ "Florina?"_

_ "Who else would be on a golden dragon?"_ Kuldra soared next to Saphira. _"Follow us."_ Kuldra banked back towards the river. They found Brom where he had been left, a scowl on his face as he looked at Eragon.

"Don't ever block us out like that again. It's hard enough for me to reach you without having to fight to make myself heard." Eragon mumbled an apology while Florina took a drink from her water-skin.

"We were farther down the river when we noticed that the tracks had stopped. We backtracked until we found these. What do they look like to you?" She said.

_**"Did you and the Old One argue while you were alone?"**_

_** "No. He decided to push the control I had over my emotions. Almost ended with him dead and us having to flee from Saphira and Eragon.**_" Florina shrugged and accepted the food from Eragon. _**"His fault."**_

_** "We'll get her back, Little One. You just have to be strong. Remember what you told the Old One when this journey began."**_

_** "I know. I just worry is all."**_

"Saphira and Kuldra could show themselves at some town. That would attract the Ra'zac like flies to honey. But it's risky. The Ra'zac would bring soldiers with them."

"Not to mention the king might come himself." Florina threw in. "In which case we are all dead. If you want to go that course, this is where we will part."

_"It will get you closer to your mother if you go with him willingly." _Brom told her silently.

_"Do you want me to kill you?"_ She threatened.

"So what now?" Eragon asked in despair. Florina didn't answer and watched as he stalked away into the trees.

"Where are you from, Florina?"

"A small city along the coast."

"How did you know I was a Rider?"

"In no other place is a boy named Brom." She said. He looked at her sharply. His name was unusual to most of Alagaësia, except for one very isolated place. "It's been a hundred years, but it seems fate favors those from there." Brom huffed and watched her. He could tell that her parents were not from Kuasta that he could remember. Then there were her eyes, so dark that they resembled the king's. He shook his head.

_"There is no way she is his daughter."_ He said to himself. They both looked up as Eragon came jogging out of the forest. He had a flask in his hand. She recognized the cloying smell. Seithr oil, the dangerous kind. She had only read about it, but she knew enough to avoid it. She rested against Kuldra's leg.

_**"What do you plan to do once you have helped them with this?"**_ Kuldra asked.

_**"Probably go to the Varden if they don't want me around anymore. Papa may be there. But before that, we'll go back to the woods around Kuasta. Maybe he left me a clue as to where he went."**_

_** "Have you ever thought of just going anyway? What they are doing is dangerous. We could leave in the night and they would never be the wiser to our destination."**_

_** "The thought did cross my mind this morning. But I can't. Eragon needs help still."**_

_** "Why don't you just tell them where their quarry resides?"**_

_** "Because, Eragon needs to find them himself. If I were to tell him, he would want to rush headlong across the continent and into danger. He must do this on his own."**_

_** "And what about your quarry?"**_

_** "Brom is right. I cannot go after her with the strength the both of us have now."**_ Florina mounted her horse. _**"I will have to go to the elves and train with them and pray to whatever gods exist that she can resist him until I can get to her."**_

_** "Don't worry Brave One. She will."**_ Florina smiled at the new name and paid attention to her lessons with Brom. He had decided to give her instructions she would have only received had Kuldra hatched when the Riders were still at the height of their power.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will not be updating next week (Thanksgiving Week) as I need to concentrate on studying for finals and such. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
